This application seeks support for the acquisition of a Beckman Instruments Model 6300 Amino Acid Analyzer with dedicated IBM PS/2 controller, using Beckman System Gold software. The analyzer will have fluorometric and colorimetric detection capability and will be capable of physiological fluids and hydrolysate analyses. The analyzer will be available to all investigators at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center and at a number of other institutions. The present investigators include those with R01, FIRST award and CAP funding. This amino acid analyzer will represent an upgrading of presently obsolescent instrumentation to state-of-the-art levels, and will ensure the continuation and completion of several major NIH-funded projects, as well as providing a resource for future studies.